Lord Li
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Third Generation Demon Sealer | Status = Unknown | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = Outsider | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Dao Fang | Master = Second Generation Demon Sealer | Disciple = Fourth Generation Demon Sealer (Successor) | Ally = Generals: First Fang Clan Patriarch Lord Ji Archdemon Generals: Blood Demon | Occupation = Lord of the Ninth Mountain and Sea (former) | Affiliation = Demon Immortal Sect (Founder) League of Demon Sealers | Sect = Ancient Demon Immortal Sect | Universe = Vast Expanse Current location unknown | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm (former) | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea (former) | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Unknown (See footnotes) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = Dao Source Realm | Novel = Mentioned (No official appearances) | Book = ? , ? , ? , ? , ? , ? | Quotation = I come from a distant place, and am not a cultivator of the Mountain and Sea Realm.... However, because a fragment of my obsession remained unquenched, I desired to borrow these skies to live....My obsession then resided in the Mountain and Sea Realm, and I gained enlightenment of the Dao of Nine Seals. "I encountered the Second Generation Demon Sealer, and was redeemed. I learned of the difference between what is correct and what is incorrect, and I became... the Third Generation Demon Sealer! "As a Demon Sealer, I eventually walked the path of a Paragon. I looked into the past to observe the First Generation, Nine Seals. I came to understand his Dao, and to know him as a person. Eventually I achieved my dream regarding the Daosource.... | Speaker = Lord Li to Meng Hao | Book# = 8 | Chapter# = 1306 | Introduction = Lord Li is one of the characters most often referred to and brought up in the history of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. Though he never appeared in person throughout the course of the novel, he is regarded to be one of the foremost characters in the series. Lord Li is the previous Lord of the Ninth Mountain and Sea and the Third Generation Demon Sealer. He was also the strongest Demon Sealer, until Meng Hao became the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Lord Li is an Outsider who met the Second Generation Demon Sealer and inherited his legacy then learned about Paragon Nine Seals being the First Generation Demon Sealer and about the Mountain and Sea Realm. He later came to the Ninth Mountain and Sea and fought for the position of its Lord. He created the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect and his generals included the First Generation Patriarch of the Fang Clan and Lord Ji, who later usurped Lord Li's power after he went missing and everyone thought he had died. The only thing that came back was his clone, which somehow made Immortals not be "Immortal" anymore. This was seen when time caught up with Ke Yunhai and he died. It seems before that Immortals were truly Immortal. This was another why Lord Ji won the war against the Ancient Demon Immortal Sect: many experts of the Ninth Mountain and Sea defected to Lord Ji's side because they were unhappy at losing their infinite longevity. When Meng Hao inherited the legacy of Lord Li, he learnt that Lord Li was, in fact, alive and had "achieved his Dao". Most readers agreed that the most likely interpretation is that Lord Li had a Transcendent cultivation base(on top of having transcended in fleshly body) , something that no one in the Paragon Immortal Realm had managed to do, even at its height. The only person who ever came close was Paragon Nine Seals who had a Transcendent fleshly body but his cultivation base was only at the peak of the 9-Essence Paragon level. | CustomSection1 = Legacy | CustomText1 = * He passed down two great Hexing magics of the League of Demon Sealers; the Hexing magic of the Second Generation Demon Sealer, the other is the Hexing magic created by Lord Li himself, as the Third Generation Demon Sealer. | CustomSection2 = Notes | CustomText2 = *The thing about Lord Li making Immortals (or cultivators) not be "Immortal" may be confusing to some, so to put it simply, Lord Li cut the path to the Dao Realm. Which meant that the limit of cultivators became only the peak of Ancient realm. After reaching that peak, they can only wait for death. Why and how he did so is unclear. | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = | Footnotes = His cultivation level is unclear as it was clearly stated in some of the last hundred chapters that only three people have ever Transcended: Patriarch Vast Expanse, Wang Lin, and Su Ming. There's debate going on in the community and even the novel's translator, Deathblade, is unsure. }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Status Unknown Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:League of Demon Sealers/Affiliation Category:League of Demon Sealers/Characters Category:Outsider Category:Mountain and Sea Lord Category:Path of Cultivation Category:True Immortal Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters